


It's Time

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second Tadashi/Reader I've written on my Wattpad. Now that its got 1.5k+, I said 'why not post it here?'</p><p>so I did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

There was a soft shuffling in the night, before a loud grinding noise. Your eyes snap open as you sat up quickly, trying to see what is going on. At the other side of the room, Tadashi was dragging the small suitcase-like Baymax case with a small struggle. For a while, you thought that he's a little crazy - but then you realize, he had to pull it out of the small crack where he stored the case before being able to roll the thing.

"Tadashi?" you ask, tilting your head curiously. This caused Tadashi to turn around and look at you, before coming to your side slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to take Baymax to school to do some late-night fixing up. Okay?" he replies, before ruffling your hair and pecking his lips against your forehead. "I'll be back."

"Okay." you reply, smiling softly before lying your head on the pillow where it had been a minute before. The theories of what Tadashi was doing - if he was really working on Baymax or doing something else - ran through your mind, but you quickly shut them out before falling back asleep.


	2. It's Time

Morning came quickly, and you wake up in bed before stretching. You look across the room, and see that the divider had already opened. Though, the person - more like object - across the room wasn't Tadashi. No, it was that big fluffy marshmallow Baymax.

"Good morning, [name]." it said, tilting its head.

"Morning, Baymax. Where's Tadashi?" you ask, watching the robot squeeze out from the other side of the room and towards your bed.

"Tadashi is: Downstairs. He requests that I show you a: Video." Baymax replied, as you sit up and tilt your head so that you looked directly into Baymax's eyes.

"Can't I see it after going downstairs to wish him a good morning?" you ask, before standing up. You move your [hair length] hair out of your face, tilting your head with a questioning look when Baymax waddled to block your path.

"You may not." it said, before you straightened your head.

"Could I at least get normal clothes on?" you ask, before looking down at your snow white night gown.

"Okay." Baymax said, before you grabbed a shirt and sweatpants to match. Swiftly changing into them, you pick up the nightgown and placed it into the hamper closest to you.

"Alright, show me the video." you say, sitting at the edge of your bed. As Baymax stepped back a little so you could view whatever video Tadashi wanted you to see, you comb your hair with your fingers, to get it to a better state than it was.

The image flickered on the belly of the robot, revealing Tadashi in the exact outfit that he had worn that night, inside his work area at the institute. "Are you ready?" Baymax asked.

"Go ahead and play it." you say, smiling. The video started with a slight delay.

"Hey, [name]. I apologise for waking you up last night." he said, before rubbing the back of his neck slowly. "I hope you could forgive me for that. But anyway, I... I lied to you last night about going to work on Baymax. But I had to lie."

You look at the screen with a suspicious look, before softening your expression.

"Yeah... I had to finish the surprise I wanted to show you. And, hey, it's finished! But... I gotta ask you something first. There's been an itch in the back of my mind to ask you this." Tadashi said, blushing to a rosy pink. "I'm sorry that I couldn't ask you this in person. I'm just insanely nervous about this..."

As he said that, your heart began to race a little. What could he mean? You kept watching, out of pure curiousity.

"But, uh... here we go. I've been wanting to ask you this for a w-while... y'know... I might have repeated what I just said, but whatever..." Tadashi spoke, before reaching off-camera for a whiteboard and a blue whiteboard marker. "It's all or nothing, Tadashi. You set it up, now you gotta finish it. Okay? Okay." you barely hear, as you see the marker go over the surface of the whiteboard facing Tadashi. 

"[Name]..." Tadashi said, before taking a deep breath.

"Tadashi...?" you whisper, as you began to shake slightly.

"[N-Name]..." he repeated, before counting down from three and flipping over the board to reveal what had been written on the board. On the white surface, in a slightly shaken but still sort of neat fashon, were two blue words that meant one thing: "marry me?"

Tears welled in your eyes as you stared at the image on the stomach of the marshmallow robot. Your breaths were shaky, and every few of them were quite sharp. "Your heart rate is rising, [name]. Are you alright?"

"W-Where i-is Ta-Tadashi?" you stutter out, standing up and looking at Baymax. You force yourself to calm down, before wiping the small tears from your eyes.

"Tadashi is: Downstairs." Baymax repeated, before the image on the screen flickered off. With an elated hug for Baymax, you head swiftly downstairs and into the living area. Instead of finding the one you were looking for, you found Hiro sitting on the couch, intently staring at the screen.

"Morning, Hiro. Where's Tadashi?" you ask, before waiting a small bit for an answer.

"Downstairs in the cafe. Dunno why he's down there." Hiro replied, before you turned to go down into the cafe. A sigh excaped from deep inside you as you spotted Tadashi, leaning against the far wall.

"[Name]!" he called out, before you ran up to Tadashi to give him a huge hug. After a quarter minute, he wiggles from the grip. You look in his eyes, smiling brightly. "So?" Tadashi asked, smiling.

"Yes." you reply, before threading your right hand through his short and black hair. You grab on to it, before bringing your head to his, smashing your lips against his.


End file.
